


What the Hell?

by Alecard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecard/pseuds/Alecard
Summary: 14 year old Nami finds herself trapped on a pirate ship run by the weirdest pirates she's ever met.
Comments: 54
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, it's something new!

I wake up with an awful headache. My eyes feel heavy, so I keep them closed. The night before, I had cried my eyes out after a bad run-in with pirates. I got the treasure, but I’m covered in cuts, and my stomach is definitely bruised from where that one guy kicked me. I also got shot in the leg, but luckily the bullet just grazed me, and I was able to wrap the wound. Running will definitely be more difficult, though. I don’t want to, but I should probably stay in this hotel room for the day just so I can take care of this wound.

Speaking of the room, it feels...different. The bed feels smaller than I remember. The room smells different, too. Something’s wrong. My eyes shoot open. This isn’t my hotel room! I turn my head to the right and see a desk covered in papers and medical supplies. To my left is a shelf filled with bottles that I'm assuming contain medicine.

Where am I? Have I been kidnapped? No one's watching over me. Maybe someone's guarding outside the door. But why would they- whoever  _ they _ are- keep me here? This looks to be an infirmary, am I being taken care of? But my bandage looks like the same one I put on last night.

I need to figure out where I am.

Cautiously, I sit up and wait for my eyes to stop being blurry. I scan the room once more before carefully making my way to the door. I slowly turn the handle. Good, it’s unlocked. I peek my head out the door. I shield my eyes and let them adjust before taking in my surroundings. 

***************

I'm on some random pirate ship in the middle of nowhere. Great.

No one appears to be awake yet. Now is a good time to jump ship. I would love to search for treasure, but- wait, where did my haul from yesterday go? And my bag with all of my supplies? They must have taken them. Crap. Oh, well. As much as I want to search for my things, I have no idea where I am. My best bet would be to find a lifeboat, get off this ship, and then tail it until it reaches land. Then, I can sneak on board when all those lousy pirates are off and get my stuff back and then some! Yeah, that’s what I’ll do! I check both sides of the ship but see no boats. Ugh, where could they be? Maybe in the lower rooms.

I look around but don’t see a boat or anything else of use. The sun’s coming up fast. I don’t have much time.

Okay, Nami, think! Boats are usually found in the sublevel, and if there’s not a door directly leading to them, that means there must be a hatch. I search the deck.

I’ve never seen a deck covered in grass before. Honestly, this ship looks so bright and happy, if I hadn’t seen the pirate flag I wouldn’t have known this is a pirate ship.

I feel an edge in the grass and pull up. Finally! I lift up the hatch door and-

“Nami?”

I jerk my head around to see a man with an afro and long nose. He looks as if he can't believe what he’s seeing. 

How does he know my name? Nevermind that, time to go. 

“Hey, wait!” I quickly jump down the hatch, injuring my already injured leg as a result. Cursing myself, I look around for an escape, but instead find myself surrounded by large doors with numbers on them. I look around for any levers or buttons or something to open these doors, but I don’t see anything! 

“Hey everyone, wake up! Something’s wrong with Nami!”

I sprint down a hallway and find two doors across from each other and a staircase ahead. I consider my next move before hearing voices close by. Taking a chance, I enter the door on the left. 

I find myself in a slightly stuffy room filled with boxes of gadgets and piles of papers. On one wall hangs a banner that reads ‘Usopp Factory.’ I'm distracted for a moment, but then hear voices outside the door. 

I gotta find a place to hide! I spot a big crate of junk and run over to it. After making sure my shadow is hidden (always make sure it’s hidden), I stay as still as possible and listen for any more sounds.

Just as I am getting comfortable, an eyeball appears on the wall across from me. I scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It's hard trying to write Nami's character while also changing it to be how I imagine a 14 year old Nami to act. I like to think of her as a quieter, angrier, more distrusting version of herself.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a _ disembodied eyeball _ staring straight at me! I scream and stand up to get as far away from it as possible. The door bursts open and several characters- a few are most definitely  _ not _ human- run in. They block my escape and a few raise their hands, probably preparing to grab me. I back up slightly, but not enough to touch the wall (it’s never a good idea to back yourself into a wall in these situations.).

They’re talking to me, but I’m not listening. I'm looking for a way out.  There’s a space between Long Nose and a woman just wide enough for me to pass through. I might be able to run past them without getting caught. I just need to be careful of the big guy grabbing me.

I run  _ near _ my path first- to throw them off- before heading straight towards it. I manage to squeeze between the two and jump over Big Guy’s arm. But before I can pass through the door, something blocks my path and I run into it. I stumble back a bit before I get a look. It looks and feels like some sort of meat shield! What is this place? Eyes growing on walls? Flesh covering doorways? Creatures, unlike any I’ve ever seen? I must be on some sort of monster ship! 

I hear a voice on the other side of the door.

“Oi, what’s going on! Let me in!” The flesh recedes, and I see a boy wearing a straw hat. Out of all the creatures, he looks the most human, except for that  _ huge _ scar on his chest! Oh my god, how did he get that? No, I shouldn’t be focusing on that now. The boy is staring at me, and I find myself frozen under his gaze.

“Nami! How’d you get so small?”

How do they know my name?

***************

“Who the hell are you people? How do you know my name?” I want to say more, but I’m too scared.

It’s silent before the guy with the curly eyebrow says, “Just relax. We aren’t going to hurt you.” Yeah, right. “Can you tell us how old you are?”

“Why should I tell you, lousy pirate?” letting venom accent my words. I may be scared, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to suck up to them.

They all look surprised. They’ve probably never had anyone talk back to them. I smile a little at that.

“Can you tell us the last thing you remember?” The woman asks me. Why does that matter? Aren’t you the ones who kidnapped me? Or are you checking to see if I remember that?

Just as I open my mouth, a little raccoon dog thing shouts, “Nevermind that, you’re bleeding! Someone call a doctor!” while pointing at me. I look down at my leg. My bandage is so red it scares me a little.  I hide my leg behind me and glare at the raccoon dog.

“Oh, right! I’m the doctor of this ship. Let me take a look at that." He takes a step forward, and I move as far away from him as I can, which is only a step as Straw Hat is standing very close behind me.

"Please. I know you don’t trust me, but I promise I will do my best to not hurt you.” I  _ really _ want to say no, but I can’t run with this injury. Plus, they already have me surrounded, I can’t run even without this wound. I grimace. My best option would be to let this raccoon dog heal me.

“Fine,” I say, turning away. I’m keeping my eye on you.

I hear a few sighs of relief. Don’t think this means I’m not going to escape. I’ll do whatever it takes to get off this ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, an update! I apologize for the long wait, I was sick the past two weeks. But now I'm feeling better and getting back into a routine!

Raccoon Dog takes me back to the infirmary (right back where I started). The other pirates follow us, but thankfully don’t enter the room. I sit on the bed, letting my legs dangle. Raccoon Dog asks me to place my wounded leg on the bed, so I do. He unwraps the bandage and takes a look at the damage. The skin around the gash is bruised and slightly swollen, but I cleaned and put some ice on it yesterday, so it’s not too bad if you ask me.  
“The bullet didn’t hit any arteries, and I don’t see any pieces of debris stuck in the wound. When were you shot?” Raccoon Dog asks me. He opens a bottle, pours some liquid onto a cloth, and rubs the injury. It stings, but I don’t react.  
“Yesterday.”  
I’ll have to get information from these thugs, and to do that I’ll have to gain their trust.  
“Do you remember what time?” Raccoon Dog tosses the cloth in a bag and starts wrapping my leg with a new bandage.  
“Late afternoon.”  
I could also try seducing one of them, but there's a 50-50 chance they'll either fall for it or laugh at me.  
“Judging by the size of the swelling, it looks like you waited to treat the wound. Am I correct?” It took me a couple hours to get the pirates off my tail. I had to run for the first hour before I managed to scramble up a building and hide there. I nod.  
“You idiot!” Raccoon Dog shrieks. I jump. “Why did you wait? Bullet wounds are not something you put aside for later!” I suddenly feel really irritated at this creature.  
“It’s not my fault those pirates wouldn’t get off my back!” I immediately regret what I said. Raccoon Dog continues to look angry until he registers my words.

***************

He asks, “You were being chased by pirates? Why?” I stare before hardening my gaze.  
“Tsk, it’s none of your business!” I say and turn away because I don’t want to look at him anymore.  
It’s quiet for a moment before Raccoon Dog says, “I’m sorry that happened to you.”  
Why is he sorry? He didn’t send those pirates after me. Oh, I get it. He’s trying to gain my trust.  
I cross my arms. “Don’t apologize, you weren’t even there.” I would’ve remembered seeing a creature like him.  
“I know. But if I was,” he looks at me with assured eyes. “I would’ve done everything I could to protect you!”  
I want to scoff. I want to laugh and make some snide remark.  
But his eyes (when did I even start staring at them?) look so determined, so open and promising. I don’t know what to say.  
I look down. “Thanks. For patching me up.” I refuse to meet his eyes.  
“You jerk! That doesn’t make me happy at all! Asshole!” Dr. Raccoon Dog rambles on with a big smile while doing a weird dance.  
The kind that can’t hide how he feels, huh?  
“Oi Chopper! Breakfast is ready! Come eat!” the guy with the curly eyebrow yells outside the door.  
“Food!” Dr. Raccoon Dog cheers and runs to the door. “Oh, you should stay here and rest your leg! I’ll go get you some ice.” He runs out.  
I watch the door for a moment and sigh, uncrossing my arms. The door opens again and Curly Eyebrow enters.  
“Hey! I brought you some food! You’re probably pretty hungry after all that’s happened.” He sets a plate with an omelet surrounded by tangerines down next to me. I admit it looks delicious, and I am starving, but I’m not going to eat food made by some pirate. He probably put something in it, anyway. I give him one of my well-practiced glares.  
“I didn’t put anything bad in it, I promise. I pride myself in making the best food,” he says with a small bow. Yeah, right. He totally drugged it. I turn away and cross my arms.  
Curly Eyebrow isn’t talking. Did I push him too far?  
But he asks, “You have something you're fighting for, right?” I turn to him in surprise. How does he know that?  
“You can’t fight if you’re hungry.” He takes a drag on his cigarette before continuing. “I know you don’t like pirates, but if you eat now, you can keep fighting for those you care about.”  
I hate to admit it, but he’s right. I won’t have enough energy to escape if I refuse to eat.  
But what if it's drugged?  
With how they're treating me, I think they need me in full health before they do anything drastic. Besides, I'm so hungry I don't really care.  
Fine, I give in.  
I place the plate on my lap and take a tentative bite.  
Wow, this is really good! Oh, but I can’t let Curly Eyebrow know that! I look up at him. He has a big smile on his face. He knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chopper earned an achievement: Nickname upgrade! Raccoon Dog > Dr. Raccoon Dog.


	4. Chapter 4

Is Curly Eyebrow going to stand there and watch me eat the whole time?

Oh! Now is a good time to ask.

“Where are we?”

“Huh? Oh, uhh…”

Dr. Raccoon Dog comes in with a bag of ice.

“Here’s the ice for your leg! Now, make sure to keep it on the whole time, and let me know if you need another, okay?” I nod.

“Oh, Sanji! Did you need something?”

“Ah, no, I was just waiting to take Nami’s plate. But I should probably go back and make sure Luffy isn’t sneaking more food.” A voice that sounds like Long Nose’s yells, “Luffy, are you kidding me right now!”

I finish the food and give the plate back to him. He smiles at me and leaves.

“Is it okay if I look at those cuts and bruises on you?” Dr. Raccoon Dog asks.

I nod, but I’m hesitant to tell him about the bruise on my side. I can already tell it’s big, and it hurts a lot. He may be the strangest pirate I’ve ever met, but he’s still a pirate, and I’ve already shown him too much weakness (which is to say, any weakness).

Dr. Raccoon Dog starts with my legs, my arms, my face.

“Okay, is there anywhere else?” I shake my head. Dr. Raccoon Dog looks at my stomach. I hold my breath as he frowns.

“Let me take a look at your stomach,” he says. I put both arms over my stomach and hunch down while turning away.

“If you’re hurt, you need to let me know!” He jumps onto the bed and pulls my arms, but I refuse to move.

A shadow looms over me.

Dr. Raccoon Dog changed!

He was now towering over me, his teeth bared as he struggled to break my grip. My back is pushed onto the bed, and I’m pinned down. I can barely breathe from fear, but I frantically kick at him and move my body every which way, still keeping my arms firmly at my stomach. Raccoon Dog hardly budges, and I get the terrifying image of his teeth ripping into my neck.

He’s going to hurt me, he’s going to hurt me, he’s going to hurt-

He eventually rips my arms away from me and pulls my shirt up, thankfully not past my breasts. I keep my eyes locked on his face, reading his every movement. He looks horrified, thoughtful, angry before letting me go and walking away. I sit up carefully, still watching him.

He leaves the room. I notice I’m shaking. I keep my hands firmly on my lap and bite my lip.

I hate moments like these. The ones that are confusing and make me feel so weak and helpless. They leave me feeling both really angry and like I want to cry.

Raccoon Dog comes back in with another ice pack, searches a cabinet, and walks back to where I am.

“Here, let me put this compress on it.” As he reaches out, I flinch and raise my arms to protect myself.

“What’s wrong?” Raccoon Dog asks. He gasps.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I scare you? I didn’t mean to! I just wanted to see the bruise! Uh, here,” he changes back to his smaller form. “Is this better?”

That’s better, but I don’t want him near me.

Raccoon Dog looks scared. “I just need to put this compress on you, and then I’m all done! I won’t touch you anymore!” 

I don’t trust him, but all that fighting aggravated the bruise on my stomach. Now, it hurts so much I feel like vomiting. The need to get rid of this pain takes over, and any concerns I have are pushed aside.

I nod to let him know it’s okay. He comes towards me as if he’s walking on thin ice and asks me to hold my shirt up. I do, and he wraps my stomach till the bandage is firm but not too tight.

Raccoon Dog backs away and says, “I want you to stay here and rest for the day. I’ll come in to check on you every few hours to see how you're doing and if you need anything, okay?” I turn away, and he leaves.

I lay down on the bed and try to process everything that’s happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It’s hard to trust when all you have from the past is evidence why you shouldn’t.”  
> -www.dpsayings.com
> 
> Trust takes time to build, and it can be lost easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Okay, I woke up on a weird pirate ship full of strange creatures. For some reason, they’re taking care of me-- for now. I don’t know where I am, where my stuff is, or where I’m going.

But I do have my navigation, knot tying, and thieving skills, as well as my overall resourcefulness. I just need to wait until I’m healed enough to try and escape again.

But while I’m here, I should find out as much as I can. I mostly need to know where we're going and how much time I have left.

How did I even get here? I know that’s not the most crucial question right now, but there’s not much else I can do at the moment except think about these things.

I’ve heard stories of pirates kidnapping people to sell at auctions. Did the ones from yesterday sneak into my room while I was sleeping and sold me off to these pirates? That could explain why they’re acting so nice; they need me in good health for high bidding.

Whatever the reason, I won’t let these scumbags get away with it. I’m not as dumb as they think I am. But I’ll let them continue underestimating me. It will be all the more satisfying when I make my escape.

It would be best to leave during the night, but I still need to find where the boats are being held. And my stuff. I’ll probably find my bags in the treasure hold.

I yawn. That’s weird; for some reason, it feels like all the energy has been drained from my body. It’s getting harder to think.

No, I need to stay awake.

But I'm too tired to fight.

***************

Ugh, why do I feel so groggy?

Oh no.

I bolt upright, causing my head to spin. How long have I been asleep? I get off the bed, forgetting the ice pack is still on me. It lands on my foot, but I kick it away and limp towards the window. It looks to be about noon.

I sigh. My leg hurts too much to stand at full height, so I can’t see if the coast is clear. Not that I can run, anyway.

Should I open the door?

No, I shouldn’t risk it.

I grab the ice and sit down on the bed. I look around the room but don’t really take anything in. My eyes land on the spinning chair across from me.

I have the strongest urge to sit in that chair and spin.

But I wouldn’t be caught dead doing that. Imagine one of those pirates walk in here and see me spinning around like some child! How embarrassing that would be!

Yet-- for some reason!-- my eyes are still drawn to that chair.

No. That’s the child in me talking. I cross my arms and try to ignore it, but the urge is still there. I growl.

It’s so annoying, these childish urges! They get in my way and make me make stupid decisions. I wish I would just grow up already.

I hide my eyes behind my hair. The truth is, I can’t afford to be a child. The sooner I grow up, the better off I’ll be.

That seems to quiet the want down somewhat, at least enough for me to stop thinking about it.

I look up again, now focused. I should start planning my escape.

But Curly Eyebrow enters with another plate of food.

He gives a small wave and says, “Hello Nami, dear!”

Nami, dear? Oh, flirting would totally work on him.

“I’ve come to bring you lunch!” He does an exaggerated bow as he sets the plate down next to me. God, I hate how delicious it looks.

Okay, Nami, now's your chance. I take a deep breath and muster up the biggest smile I can. 

“Thank you, Mr. Cook!” The words taste bitter in my mouth.

His pupils turn into hearts, and he says, “It’s no trouble at all! I’m happy to make anything you like!”

Okay, now for the moment of truth. I pull at the collar of my top, wink, and say, “I’ll undress for you if you tell me where we are.”

He stops smiling. I think he’s processing what I said.

His eyes go wide, and blood spurts out from his nose. He clasps his hand over his face and rushes out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Well, that didn’t go as I planned.

I hear voices outside the door, “Sanji, are you alright?”

"What happened?"

“Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope…” The muffled nope’s get farther away.

Oh, well. Guess I’ll have to figure out some other way to get information.

I grab the plate and start eating. I hate how delicious this food is. It almost makes me hate the guy less. Almost. I could never like someone who’s so perverted they get a nosebleed from imagining a kid undress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Nami, it wasn't the kid version of you he was imagining.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through MANY rewrites. Enjoy!

Raccoon Dog comes in, poking his head in from behind the doorway.

“Is everything alright?”

I nod. Raccoon Dog looks back in the direction Curly Eyebrow went.

“What did you do to him?” I shrug.

“Hmm, well, he should be fine. I need to check on your injuries.” He goes to a cabinet and starts grabbing items while I continue to eat. He brings the stuff over to the table and walks back towards me.

He looks a little nervous as he offers, “If it helps you feel more comfortable, you can take the bandages off yourself.” Why does he look so worried? Oh, right, because he scared me earlier.

But wait, why would he be nervous about scaring me? He’s a pirate; pirates love scaring people. And what is this weird, squirmy feeling in my stomach?

I’ve been quiet for too long. I nod my head and start taking off the bandage on my stomach.

Oh wow, the swelling has gone down a lot! I’ll have to remember to bring more ice packs with me on my beri hunting trips.

Dr.-- I mean-- Raccoon Dog cheers for the speedy recovery and goes to grab more ice. He lets me wrap it this time.

Next, I unwrap the bandage on my leg. It looks pretty much the same as it did earlier, but Raccoon Dog seems pleased.

“Tomorrow, you can start walking around a little, but no more than that! If you push yourself too much, the wound will open up again.”

He grabs a new bandage and looks at me with still nervous but more assertive eyes. “I want to wrap this time because if you’re not careful, you might irritate it. Is that okay?”

I still feel wary. I don't know why Raccoon Dog did what he did before, and it scared me a lot.

But, even so, for some reason, I...

I ignore what my mind is suggesting and nod my head. Dr… Raccoon Dog starts wrapping. When he finishes, he smiles and nods, and begins cleaning everything up. I watch him as he does so.

Dr. Raccoon Dog is not like any pirate I’ve ever met. And not just because he’s a raccoon dog. He’s caring and considerate.

But then why did he try to scare me earlier? And why does accusing him of scaring me feel wrong? I shake my head.

Get it together, Nami. He’s a  _ pirate. _ He’s  _ scum. _ He doesn’t care about anyone but himself. He’s only pretending because he wants to gain my trust or something like that.

But that squirming in my stomach... Ugh, this is all so frustrating!

“Okay!” Dr. Raccoon Dog’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts. He’s holding my empty plate and silverware. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours to check up on you. Let me know if you need anything!” I feel so deflated.

His behavior comes off as too natural. There’s no way he can be a pirate. Is he trapped here, too? Did the pirates kidnap him and force him to work for them? He seems comfortable around the other pirates, though. Maybe they’ve tricked him into thinking they're good pirates (as if such a thing existed. Ha!)

I guess there’s only one way to find out.

“Why are you here?” I ask.

“Huh?” Dr. Raccoon Dog looks at me.

“Why are you here? On this ship?”

Dr. Raccoon Dog stares at me before smiling and says, “To make this world a better place by becoming a doctor that can cure anything.”

My eyes widen, and I’m having trouble breathing. So I was right. These pirates have tricked him. He thinks they’re kindhearted and that he’s helping the world by helping them, when really...

“Whatever these pirates have told you, it’s a lie.” Dr. Raccoon Dog looks confused.

I lean forward and, with pleading eyes, say, “They’re not good people. Pirates are evil. All they want is money and power. They aren’t interested in helping anyone.”

Dr. Raccoon Dog gives me a sad look. “I know you’ve been hurt by pirates before, but these guys are different. They help people all the time. Give them a chance, and you’ll see.” He smiles at me.

For a brief moment, I’m angry at him for suggesting I “give them a chance,” but just as soon as that feeling came, it left with a reminder that he’s been brainwashed for who knows how long.

Before he leaves, I tell him, “Thank you, Doctor.” He smiles and closes the door.

Don’t worry, Doctor. You may not believe me now, but I’ll protect you and show you just how rotten pirates are.

We’ll escape together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter in half because it was so long.

It’s boring just laying here. Don’t get the wrong idea, there have been times where I’ve been forced to wait in the same position for hours, but that’s usually because if I don’t I’ll be killed on the spot.

I’ve already figured out a plan to get me and Doctor off this ship; I figure out where the boats are, where my stuff is, where we’re going, and how much longer we have until we get there. Meanwhile, I point out all the bad things these pirates do to Doctor, but if I can’t convince him before we have to leave, I’ll just take him while he’s asleep. (He might be mad at first, but it’s for his own good. Better to have him hate me than to be stuck here with these pirates for the rest of his life.) We’ll leave at night. I’ll grab my stuff and him, then we’ll just follow my original plan of tailing this ship until it reaches land.

And after I make sure Doctor and my belongings are safe, I’ll sneak back on board and steal more treasure! I would do it earlier, but it’ll be safer when most of the crew is away.

Now I’m left waiting for something to happen. I wonder if there are any books here.

I’m distracted by the door opening. Doctor comes in with another ice pack. Behind him is Long Nose. I sit up, feeling alarmed by this new presence.

“Hi, Nami! I just need to change your bandages,” Doctor says.

I’m more focused on the new person. What’s he about?

Long Nose smiles at me and says, “Hello there! You must be bored being cooped up here all day long.” He sets what I’m guessing is my dinner on the table...across the room…behind him...

I’m not quite sure what he’s after, but whatever it is, I don’t like it.

He continues, “You know, this reminds me of the time I was trapped in the most heavily guarded prison this side of the world. Thousands- no, millions of marines surrounded my cell, for if they left any less, they would be no match for the great Captain Usopp!”

That’s got to be the biggest lie I’ve ever heard. Whatever this guy wants, I wish he would get to the point already.

“I was able to escape thanks to my lucky rubber band!” He pulls out a small band.

What? Does he think I’m an idiot?

“Oh wow! That’s incredible, Usopp!” I look over to see Doctor looking at Long Nose in awe. Long Nose drinks it up, striking several poses with such a smug grin it makes me sick.

“Liar,” I say.

“Huh?” He stares at me as if I’ve just exposed his greatest secret.

“That story’s a load of crap,” I tell him. I’m so irritated at this guy. And him taking advantage of the Doctor’s innocence is just pissing me off even more.

“What? Nonsense… You know what? I know a story you’ll really like,” he grabs the only chair in the room and sits in it. I cross my arms and turn away, hoping he’ll get the message that I’m not interested.

“There once lived a powerful sorceress who was so smart and strong that she could manipulate the weather.” Please. I know this one is just as fake as his last story.

I shift slightly closer to Long Nose.

“I mean, seriously! She had a powerful staff that produced clouds strong enough to walk on! During battles, she would surround herself with orbs of lightning that would shock enemies the moment they touched them. She even had a familiar she could summon on command!” Oh, wow.

Wait, when did I start leaning forward?

I lean back and try to cover it up, “That’s not possible.”

“Oh really? Then how do you explain this?” From his bag, he pulls out a short, orange and white striped staff with orange knobs on either side.

“That’s right! This is the very staff the sorceress used to defeat her foes.” I stare at it in awe.

No way, it has to be a fake.

“You can keep it if you want. I have no use for it.” He’s offering it to me? Why? Is this a trick?

“Go on, take it! Otherwise, it’ll just collect dust.” I slowly reach my hand out.

Doctor steps forward and says, “Usopp, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Long Nose turns to Doctor, his hand still out for me. “Yeah, why not?” He turns back to me. “I should warn you, though-” I grab the staff and squeeze. The staff stretches out and knocks Doctor in the head.

“Oh no! Chopper, are you okay?” Long Nose shouts. I rush over to Doctor, kneeling down next to him to inspect his forehead.

Doctor looks dizzy, muttering things I can’t quite understand.

Long Nose starts coming over, but I place my body in front of Doctor and glare at him. That stops him in his tracks.

Doctor shakes his head and looks around. His eyes land on me.

He gasps, “Nami, you should be resting!” Good, he’s okay.

I continue to glare at Long Nose. How dare he! I bet he knew that was going to happen, which is why he didn’t tell me in the first place. This must be what these scumbags do to Doctor. They hurt him and then act like it was all an accident! Despicable!

The staff shrinks. Long Nose puts it back in his bag and asks if Doctor’s okay. Doctor assures him, and Long Nose stands up.

“Okay, maybe I should teach you how to work this thing before I give it to you.”

“You knew that was going to happen, didn’t you?” I ask him.

“Huh? Well, I…”

“You knew that was going to happen, and you didn’t tell me! Now Doctor’s hurt because of you!”

“What? No! I didn’t mean-”

Doctor grabs my arm. “It’s okay, Nami. It was just an accident. I feel fine, now, anyway.”

Doctor…

I shoot one more glare Long Nose’s way before I get back on the bed. He seems scared of me. I would smile, but I’m too pissed off.

Long Nose grabs my plate and hands it to me. “Well, if you ever want the staff, come see me, and I’ll teach you how to use it.” I glare at him once more, making it clear to him that I never want to see his stupid face again before taking the plate and eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usopp is trying so hard : (


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to cut this in half, but I couldn't figure out how to do so without making it feel awkward. So instead, I give you a very long chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

It takes me a few bites to realize what I was eating. I stare at the dish, horrified.

Roasted duck with tangerine sauce. The last meal Bellemere made. The one I vowed to never eat again because I knew it would never taste the same when made by someone else’s hands. I swallow the food already in my mouth despite the lump in my throat and set the plate down.

This is all too coincidental. These pirates know who I am, what I’m after, and they made my favorite dish.

I need answers. Now.

I turn towards Long Nose and, in a harsh tone, ask, “Where are we going?” At first, I wanted to ask how they knew who I was, but I realized it doesn’t matter how. All that matters is getting away from them.

Long Nose looks at me, then sits up straight and gets a contemplative look on his face.

“Let’s see, we’re headed to a market on an island about, four days away? It’s in the opposite direction, but we have to turn back because our navigator, er, disappeared. Sort of. And it would be dangerous to go on without her.”

Disappeared? They probably killed her.

But nevermind that. A market?

“What kind of market?” I ask, and this is where I expect him to give me an evil grin and say something about a black market and that I’m the “goods” they’re selling.

But instead, he looks confused as he says, “Uh, I don’t know. The kind where you can buy a lot of stuff?”

Now he gets a dark look about him. “Last time we went there, I wasn’t given enough money to buy a tool I really wanted, but maybe now, I can “borrow” as much as I want.”

I’m a little worried until he looks terrified and says, “On second thought, maybe I won’t do that.”

Maybe the person who watches over the money is really strict about it. At least one of these pirates has some brains.

But more importantly, “Where’s my stuff?”

“Hm? Your stuff?”

“My supplies and my treasure bag. Where are they?”

“Uh,” Doctor and Long Nose share a glance. “We didn’t see any of your stuff when we found you.”

_ When we found you? _

“What do you mean by that?” Now Long Nose looks scared.

“Uh, well, that’s not important! All that matters now is that you’re here and safe! Oh, hey, I think someone’s calling me. I should go see what’s going on! Goodnight!” And he’s gone. 

I look over at Doctor, who has an uncomfortable smile on his face.

“Doctor, what did he mean when he said, “When we found you”?”

“Um, uh, well, he- uh, ice! Yeah, I need to grab some more ice! I’ll be-”

He tries to leave, but I grab his arm and say, “Please, Doctor, I’m just curious. Besides, what harm could it do if I know?”

“I- I-,” he looks down. “I don’t know, sorry.” He looks sad and a little guilty. I sigh.

If he’s hiding something, I don’t think he’s doing it because he wants to. He already seems like he’s having a hard time, so I’ll leave him alone for now.

I nod. “If you find out, could you tell me? I’d feel a lot better knowing how I got here.” He nods, still looking guilty.

Doctor reapplies my bandages. He makes sure to scold me for running and irritating my injuries. (Having someone else besides Nojiko care about me, it feels kind of nice.)

As he wraps, he asks, “Nami, what’s the last thing you remember?”

That pirate lady asked the same question this morning. I can’t help it; my fears and doubts come flooding in.

Are these pirate scum using Doctor to get information out of me? Do they know how much I like him? How much does he tell them about me? Is he just tricking me into trusting him?

I feel a little guilty at that last thought and a little sick as well.

“Why do you ask?”

I can't see Doctor’s face, but he sounds almost disappointed when he says, “Nevermind. I guess it’s not that important.”

That was strange. I wonder what that was about.

I’m surprised when a memory replays itself to me.

_ I stretch back in my seat at the table. The newly applied bandages pull at my skin, but I don’t mind. _

_ Nojiko is reading the newspaper across from me. The sound of turning paper fills the room in a steady pattern. _

_ The warm breeze coming in from the windows carries the scent of tangerines, and the heat from the sun is warm enough for short sleeves but not enough to risk a sunburn. _

_ It’s nice. Peaceful. Quiet. _

_ But the silence doesn’t make the constant danger looming over our heads disappear. _

_ I get up and put on a smile. “Well, I should get going now. That treasure isn’t going to steal itself!” _

_ Nojiko looks up. “Wait, what?” I don’t have to look at her to see the surprise and worry on her face. _

_ “See you later, sis.” I wave and am almost at the door. _

_ I hear her chair move and the fear in her voice as she calls out, “Wait!” I stop but clench my teeth to hold back a growl. _

_ I have a good feeling about what’s going to happen next; that’s why I tried so hard to leave. _

_ There’s been a lot of things gone unsaid between us ever since I started living with Arlong and his smelly crew, leading to a rising tension. One of us could explode at any moment. _

_ I know Nojiko wants answers, but it’s safer if I keep her out of the situation as much as possible. I would stay out of her life completely, but she insisted I come visit her as often as possible. _

_ Plus, the garden makes for a good place to hide my loot. _

_ And, I’ll admit, I’m selfish. _

_ I’m a little surprised by how scared she sounds. I almost forgot how much she cares about me. I feel a little guilty about that. _

_ Nojiko continues, “Y-you just came back from one of your trips, you can wait at least until tomorrow.” _

_ I shake my head. “I can’t wait. I’m the only one who can do anything to save this village.” _

_ “No, you’re not! We can all do our part to help-” _

_ “No! I’m not going to let anyone else get hurt!” _

_ A brief silence fills the room before Nojiko asks, “And what about you? Are you going to come home again covered in mysterious cuts and bruises, and with a bag full of blood-stained beri? Where are you even getting it from? Why won’t you tell me what’s going on?” _

_ “Nojiko, I’m fine-” _

_ “No, you’re not! Stop pretending everything’s okay!” _

_ “I’m not pretending. I just don’t want to focus on all the bad stuff! Like you,” I say quietly, but she still hears it. “Besides, it’s not like you tell me everything. When was the last time you told me how you feel?” _

_ I still haven’t turned around, but I can tell I’ve pushed her over the edge. _

_ “I am so scared, Nami! The tangerine grove isn’t producing. There’s barely enough money to go around. A bunch of pirates are walking around threatening to kill anyone who doesn’t pay their stupid toll. And my little sister is being forced to work for them and is getting herself hurt doing god knows what because she believes she’s the only one who can stop them. Everything feels so out of control right now, and I…” _

_ I don’t have to look at her to know she’s trying to hold back tears. One hand on her hip, her head tilted back as her eyes blink rapidly. _

_ “I’m afraid that one day you’re going to go out that door and not come back.” And she can’t hold them back any longer. _

_ I’m finally able to form another smile and look at her. Her hand is covering her mouth, her head is tilted forward, and her shoulders are shaking. _

_ It hurts to see her cry. She’s always been so strong.  _

_ But now I have to be strong for both of us. For everyone here on this island. _

_ “Hey, come on. Have a little more faith in me,” I say gently. _

_ She speaks through her sobs, “I wou-would if you just t-told me what’s going on.” _

_ I walk over to her and hug her. She continues to cry, and we stay like that for what feels like forever-- but probably only a few minutes. _

_ The warmth from the sun is replaced with our own bitter cold, the sound of turning pages with her heaving cries. What little peace we had is gone. Now fear and exhaustion fill the room. _

_ This is all Arlong’s fault. This is what he does to families, and he knows it. Laughs about it, even. _

_ But I’m going to stop him. I just need to work harder. Then we can all be happy again. _

_ Nojiko stops crying eventually. _

_ After a minute, I say, “You know I’m the only one who can end this, right? If you or anyone else tried to do anything, someone might get hurt, or worse.” _

_ She sniffs and says, “I know. It’s just, I feel so alone right now, and I feel like I’m losing you.” _

_ Oh, wow. I really did forget how much Nojiko cares about me. She’s been living here by herself this whole time, worrying about whether we’re ever going to see each other again. And I’ve been pushing her away. _

_ I’m sorry, Nojiko. I tried so hard to keep you out of the situation as much as possible… that I ended up hurting you.  _

That was the first time I thought about how she felt.

_ She pulls away from me but keeps her hands on my shoulders. _

_ “Nami, if you want to go, then I’ll let you, but tell me what you plan to do. You have no idea how scary it is to see you disappear for days, sometimes weeks, and come back all banged up,” she grabs hold of my hand. “You’re the only family I have.” _

_ “That’s not true!” I tighten my hold on her and look her in the eyes for the first time today. “You have Genzo and the other villagers. You’re…” I swallow the lump in my throat and look at our hands. “You’re the only one I have.” _

_ Nojiko rubs a thumb over mine and asks, “When did you stop trusting me?” _

_ I open my mouth, almost instinctively prepared to deny it, but no sound comes out. _

_ It’s true. I have stopped trusting her. I didn’t even realize that until now. _

_ “I’m the only one you have, right?” Nojiko asks, and she lifts our hands up so I look her in the eyes. “Then promise me we’ll tell each other everything. You may not be my only family, but you are my only sister. So please let me be there for you.” _

I remember the surprise I felt. The hesitance. The relief.

I almost cried.

It took hours, but I told her everything. Not just about the stealing, but what it’s like living with the fish pirates at Arlong Park, and how lonely I feel only having Nojiko to turn to.

I don’t think she understood when she told me to just go make new friends, but she didn’t push when I told her it’s not that easy.

A part of me thought she was going to tell me off and forbid me from ever stealing from pirates again (not that I would have listened.)

But instead, she told me to be careful, and the next day I noticed my supply bag was filled with extra bandages and food.

I look back down at Doctor, who was almost finished wrapping the bandages.

His eyes, when he told me he would've done everything he could to protect me, looked the same as hers when she made me promise we'd share everything with each other.

Was he making a promise, too? A promise that I could trust him with my own life?

I feel almost out of body as I reach for his hand (hoof?), but when I do, I feel so sure of myself.

“Doctor,” I say, and he stares up at me with a confused look on his face. “Promise me we’ll tell each other everything. I want to be there for you like you’ve been here for me. I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future, but whatever does happen, let's face it together, for as long as we can.”

It took Doctor a second to understand what I told him, but when he did, his eyes shone, and a big smile grew on his face.

“So, does that mean we’re friends?”

Friends? Is that what we are? The word sounds so foreign.

I smile and nod. “Yeah, I guess so.”

His smile somehow grew bigger, and I swear his eyes sparkled for a second before he started doing that weird dance again, saying, “If you think that makes me happy, you’re wrong! Jerk!”

I continue to smile and am surprised when a small laugh escapes me. When was the last time I laughed because I was happy? It feels like forever ago.

Things are going to get worse from here on out. I’m sure of it.

Even if everything goes according to plan, we’ll still have to go our separate ways, for both our safety. He’ll be better off not getting caught up in my life.

The pain of having to say goodbye is already starting to hurt.

But right now, watching my new friend dance and be happy, I think I can afford to feel happy, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Nami. Someday you'll be able to eat that roast again. You'll even make it yourself!
> 
> At first, I was worried Nami getting so attached to Chopper on the first day would be too fast paced. But I remembered after maybe 2 weeks of being stuck on a dinghy together, Luffy and Zoro could practically read each others minds. So maybe it would make sense for the love-deprived child to get attached so quickly to the doctor that where's his heart on his sleeve.


	9. Chapter 9

What a weird day. To think that just yesterday, I was asleep in my room at the hotel, and now I’m being held captive on a pirate ship with a new friend.

_ Friend _ . I smile at that thought. Who knew friends could make you feel so warm inside, and kind of excited, too?

I shake my head. It’s time to get serious.

I need to learn what night shifts look like. Hopefully, I can just get on the chair and look out the window, but if I can’t see anything, I’ll open the door.

Yeah, I know there could be someone keeping watch outside the door, but it’s not like anyone sees me as a threat. I’ll just act all frightened and apologize, stroke their ego a bit, and try again another day.

I sit up just as the door opens.

Strawhat enters.

Instead of trying to lower my heart rate, I let it fuel me for the possible danger.

I didn’t realize at first, but his hat is the same as the one on the pirate flag. So he must be the captain.

He doesn’t look at me or in my general direction even. His head is tilted, so his hat hides his face.

When he looks up, it feels as if he’s judging me.

It’s strange; he looks so unthreatening, yet I feel like his eyes are pinning me to this spot.

It feels almost unbearable, but I can’t look away. I wish Strawhat would leave or even say something, but he just keeps staring at me.

Finally, his eyes grow a little softer, and he speaks, “Arlong is gone; I beat him for you. Your village is free. You don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

…

...What?

No, that’s impossible. Arlong is too strong for anyone to beat, except for maybe the marines, but by him?

How does he even know about the village? About Arlong?

I start to feel sick because, despite the obvious lie, I feel my chest grow lighter.

The idea of Arlong being gone… that’s been my dream ever since he and his crew of criminals showed up at Cocoyashi. Everything could go back to normal. We could all be happy again.

But that’s a reality I haven’t earned yet.

I turn my focus back to Strawhat’s annoyingly unreadable face, and I feel a rage come over me.

This is some sort of trick, isn’t it? Of course pirates would be so heartless as to use those I love against me. Assholes.

How dare Strawhat come in here and lie to me about this.

How dare he acts like he knows me.

“What the hell?” I say. I had meant to yell, but it came out as a shaky whisper.

I find my voice in my next words, though. “You’re lying. You don’t know anything about what’s been going on in my village for the past four years. Who are you people?! What are you going to do with me? Why am I here?”

I notice my eyes sting a little, but I refuse to cry in front of this dirtbag.

He stares at me a moment longer before saying, “You’re our navigator. We’re going to help you.” He smiles. “So don’t try to escape.”

What? He can’t just decide that! What the hell?

Strawhat yawns and says, “I’m going to sleep outside the door tonight. Wake me up if you need anything.”

Wait, he’s sleeping outside the door? Ugh, dammit!

“Goodnight!” Strawhat calls out as he walks away and closes the door.

The nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is? Thinking he can just walk right in and say things like that.

I notice my hands. They’re holding onto the blanket so hard they’re turning white. I take a breath and force them to relax.

_ “You’re our navigator.” _ Yeah, right. The guy’s insane if he thinks it’s going to be that easy to convince me to work for him.

Though, this does bring up something concerning.

Long Nose said their last navigator disappeared. (a.k.a. died.)

And now Strawhat is calling me their navigator.

If my theory is correct, then that means these pirates must have heard about my skilled navigation and kidnapped me to replace their previous navigator.

And if they’ve heard about me, then that would mean I haven’t been as careful as I thought I’ve been during my looting. I’ll have to be more watchful from now on.

I take another breath and think back on everything Strawhat said.

What did he mean when he said Arlong is gone?

I sigh.

Isn’t it obvious? He was just saying that so you wouldn’t try to escape.

Well, if he thinks I’m going to join his crew so willingly, he’s dead wrong!

I’m still getting out of here with Doctor no matter what. Just try to stop me!

With this thought in mind, I angrily lay back down, determined to get better as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nami end scene: I'll show him! *angrily flops on bed*
> 
> Finally, he shows up! Luffy needed Nami to know everything's okay now, though he might've just made things worse...


End file.
